The Decision
by AmazingSponge
Summary: The way Vampire Knight's should have gone for me...Who Yuuki should choose, Zero? the Vampire Hunter she has lived with most of her life, the one who will protect her from danger and is facing a frightening life experiance of his own. Or Kaname, the vampire who protected her in her earliest childhood memory, but he's hiding a secret of his own.
1. What is zero hiding?

Vampire Knights

Zero & Yuuki

Yuuki: White surrounds me again, This cold night branded in my head where escape, is the dream. What the chancellor calls a Vampire; his blood, red eyes glaring down at me with lust, smirks. My eyes clench shut, the Scary vampire falls to the floor, red devouring the white ground. When they open, Kaname towers over me; his eyes aren't like the others, he holds out his hand for me. "Are you okay?"

I wake up, damp from sweat. The only time my past ever comes back to me is in my dreams, but always the same, I wish I knew more about my past. Why can't I remember?

There's a bang coming from outside my door, Zero must be up. Zero lives with me and the chancellor, he was brought to us when he was younger after seeing his parents being killed by an evil vampire, his twin brother was also taken and never seen again. Since then he has never trusted a vampire and despises them. He never understood why i felt i owed Kaname my life, even though he is a vampire...He still saved my life. Telling Zero this...he still doesn't seem to understand why i owe him, when i ask all he says is "He's a Vampire, he's evil! they all are" I never understood whether his hatred for Vampires is because of his family or other personal opinions, but i'm not going to let it drop. Just recently i think i am getting closer to an answer.

Zero has been acting strange lately, always in a bad mood. He keeps to him self more than usual and his face is looking almost bruised with shadows from resless nights. I don't know what's wrong with him and when ever i ask he just walks away, leaving me to stare after him in wonder...

Zero: Another sleepless night, I think it's safe to get up whilst Yuuki is still sleeping. Walking past Yuuki's room, I leaned my head against her door, her heavy breathing calling her from a bad dream. Maybe I should go and check on her? Ooohhh not now! Where are my tablets?…. My eyes turn red, throat burning! The craving it hurts….Blood…Yuuki's blood…..NO! I NEED TO GET AWAY!

Yuuki: Opening my door I saw Zero on the floor, his hand grabbing his throat as if he is in pain, I rushed over to him "zero! What's wrong?" rushing to pull his hand away from his throat.

"Yuuki! Get away from me, now!" The venom in my voice causes her to jump back away from me, but she doesn't leave me. She stays with me, her eyes confused and questioning but she doesn't ask. She grabs my hand and holds it tight till my breathing becomes normal, I finally look at her, knowing that my eyes have turned back to it's original Mauve colour. She can't know about me yet, not like this.

"I'm fine, Yuuki…just a little tired." her eyes narrowed, seeing right through my lie. " Don't look at me like that Yuuki…."

"Zero-"

"Yuuki! Zero! Breakfast before your Night class duties!"

I helped Zero up, before I could ask anymore he stormed off, well he's not getting away that easily. I'll make him talk, how can he keep a secret from his Yuuki.


	2. The kiss

Yuuki: Night Class duties are becoming harder with Zero constantly slacking. Where is he? It's no help either having everyone from the Day class fighting me to get at the gates, the night class students haven't even left their dorms yet. I knew that the Knight class students were coming when the screams got louder, Hanabusa one of the Vampires from the Night class is the most popular with the girls from the Day class! His charming comments win over most of the girls as much as his beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in. Hanabusa isn't my type though he is always trying to get the girls from the Day class to be jealous of me, and even that's in between trying to get a taste of my blood.

The rest of the Night Class students: Akatsuki, Maria, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Senri and Takuma kept to them selves and didn't bother talking to me and Zero. The slight nod of their heads showed that they at least appreciated us holding off the Day class students for them. The only person from the night class that I was interested in seeing was Kaname. He always stood at the front of the group as they walked towards their classes, I guess he was in charge of their dorms or something. But Kaname always noticed me, I didn't have to do anything special but everyday he was nod in my direction, smile or even say thank you to me and each morning I would blush, forgetting exactly how to say anything back until he had started walking on.

"Hello! Did I appear in your dreams last night?" Hanabusa was yelling to the girls, he really doesn't seem to have any modesty when it came to playing with these poor girls hearts!

"Ahhhhh! YES HANABUSA!" Every single one of the girls seemed to scream. You could see the longing of having Hanabusa reflecting in each one of the girls eyes. What do they even see in him?

"Ah well, that's good! But seen as I have failed to seduce precious Yuuki, I WILL BE APEARING IN YUUKI'S DREAMS TONIGHT!" I was shocked as realisation struck when Hanabusa winked at me and nodded his head towards the girls from the Day class.

"Arghhhh! Yuuki! Why is it always her! It's not fair!" Every single girl from the night class was giving me a look of utter hatred, but with Hanabusa's words the rest of the day class students came running up trying to get past me and closer to the Night Class students.

"Ahhh please! Stop pushing!" I yelled at the Day class students as my legs began to shake from holding them all back, they were going to get past me I can't hold them back on my own! Where is Zero?

I felt myself falling back, but instead of the hard floor to greet me it was strong hands that caught me. I jumped up as soon as I realised I had been caught!

"Kaname! I'm-" The look on Zero's face as he realised I had mistaken him for Kaname was filled with rage. I wondered why the Day class students hadn't started to chase after Hanabusa and the others and realised it was because of the way Zero was looking at them all. I don't blame them…. He scares me when he looks like that.

"ALL OF YOU, BACK TO YOUR DORMS. NOW!" He yelled, there were a few screams from the girls but they all ran back to their dorms muttering curses involving Zero.

"Kaname!…..how could you mistake me for him? I don't drink blood, I'm not a murdered like him!"

Yuuki: Zero had tears in his eyes, seeing him like this, shaking with pain… not anger. I ached to hug him, my zero. I don't understand why he is so hurt with what I said but I do know that I HAVE to… NO NEED TO HELP HIM.

Zero: I was hurt of course, Yuuki had mistaken me for Kaname! That…that Vampire! I didn't care about not trying to let her see how her words had effected me like usual, all I wanted was her. Her worried eyes startled me at first until I realised that they were for me. I wanted to tell her that I was fine and walk away but I couldn't leave her, I am sick of always walking away from Yuuki whenever she gets close. Just the feel of her arms around me….

Yuuki: Without giving any warning to zero I leaned into him. his head hung on my shoulder; his breath tickled against my neck. I felt him shiver as my hands circled around his waist into a hug. Being this close to him… It wasn't as much as I had wanted to give him, but I didn't know how he would react…What would he do if he knew the way his Yuuki felt about him? No a hug would have to do, to show him that I'm here.

Zero: I could see her leaning closer towards me, I knew that the right thing to was to push her away and leave but…When her body pressed so close to mine, making my skin tingle even under the layer of clothes. How does she do this to me? I knelt my head on her shoulder, biting down the urge to trace my tongue along the visible vain on her neck. Her hands shakily tracing my back into a hug, I didn't want to move. But I had to. I started to pull away, keeping my eyes on hers as I drew back to face her. The right thing to do is to walk away, like I am going too….. That was until I saw her bite down on her lip.

Yuuki: He started to pull away all too soon, I felt his lips brush against my neck as he did sending shivers running through me. My eyes were locked on his, something about staring for so long into his eyes felt oddly personal and I couldn't help but to bite down on my lip to stop myself from blushing. I saw on his face the reaction when I bit down on my lip, his eyes filled with lust. I didn't expect to feel his soft lips crush into mine with such urgency, it took a moment to recover before I could return the kiss.

Zero: Her kisses were hungry against my lips, how long had she wanted this?… she traced her tongue along my bottom lip, I moaned at the sensation and hadn't realised I had bit down on her tongue; neither had she apparently, we were both too caught up in the kiss. But now I can taste blood.


End file.
